Imzadi (novel)
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 342 (hardback) 352 (paperback) | Year = 2350s-60s, 2368, 2390s, 25th century | ISBN = 0671791974 (hardback) ISBN 0671026100 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = Jonathan Frakes | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = (cassette) (CD) | ABISBN = 0671791982 (cassette) ISBN 0671010921 (CD) }} A novel that takes the crew of the USS ''Enterprise from the outer limits of time and space to the inner reaches of the human heart.'' Summary ;From the book jacket :Years before they served together on board the , Commander William T. Riker and ship's counselor Deanna Troi had a tempestuous love affair on her home planet of Betazed. Now, their passions have cooled and they serve together as friends. Yet the memories of that time linger and Riker and Troi remain ''Imzadi - a powerful Betazoid term that describes the enduring bond they still share.'' :During delicate negotiations with an aggressive race called the Sindareen, Deanna Troi mysteriously falls ill... and dies. But her death is only the beginning of the adventure for Commander Riker – an adventure that will take him across time, pit him against one of his closest friends, and force him to choose between Starfleet's strictest rule and the one he calls ''Imzadi. Background Information * A New York Times bestseller. * The Betazoid term Imzadi was first used in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . It is also used in , , , , , and . * The Star Trek: The Original Series episode is a basis for this story. * The story was continued in Triangle: Imzadi II. * In Chapter 32, which takes place concurrently with Encounter at Farpoint, Captain's Picard's log states that it is Stardate 42372.5. But in the episode (and novelization) the Stardate is given as 41153.7. Characters Main ;William T. Riker *2350s-2360s - Starfleet lieutenant on Betazed. *2368 - Executive officer of USS Enterprise-D. *2390s - Starfleet admiral in command of Starbase 86. ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain of the Enterprise-D ;Deanna Troi *2350s-2360s - Psychology student on Betazed. *2368 - Counselor of USS Enterprise-D. ;Data *2368 - Operations manager of USS Enterprise-D. *2390s - Starfleet commodore in command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F). ;Beverly Crusher :Chief medical officer of USS Enterprise-D. ;Guinan:Bartender of USS Enterprise-D. ;Geordi La Forge:Chief engineer of USS Enterprise-D. ;Worf:Security chief of USS Enterprise-D. Other characters ;Lwaxana Troi *2350s-2360s - Resident of Betazed. *2390s - On her deathbed, condemns Riker for Deanna's death. ;Roger Tang : Starfleet sergeant assigned to Betazed with Lt. Riker. Tang would later appear in Pocket DS9: "The Siege (novel)". ;Homn ;Dann Lendann ;Nici ;Selar ;Chafin : Chafin appeared previously in Pocket TNG: ''Strike Zone.'' ;Tucker ;Kathy Li : Kathy Li had appeared in the earlier TOS era series of comics written by Peter David. ;Sara Paul ;Mark Roper ;Grace ;Wendy Roper/Wendy Berq ;Gart Xerx ;Chandra Xerx ;Reginald Barclay ;Teb ;Hirsch ;Maror ;Baytzah ;Zroah ;Charoset ;Chazeret ;Karpas ;Sommers ;Lorie ;Lamont ;Hauman ;Margolin Alternate timeline characters ;Wesley Crusher : Captain of USS Hood in the 2390s. ;Blair : Chameloid Enterprise-F science officer. ::Blair's appearance was described as similar to Martia's beast form in . ;Mary Mac ;Dexter : Starfleet lieutenant, Admiral Riker's adjutant. ;Eza/Mar Loc ;Harry ;Tennant Mentioned ; Charlie Brown : (20th century "philosopher"). ; Julius Caesar ; James Kirk ; Wyatt Miller ; Q ; Ro Laren ; Alexander Rozhenko ; Sela ; William Shakespeare ; Spock ; Natasha Yar References ;Byfrexians ;Betazoids ;Betazed ;Chameloids ;USS ''Chance : 25th century survey vessel of Captain Tennant. ;USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) : Federation starship in the 2390s under command of Commodore Data, with a crew of 2,030. ;Cordians ;Cygnia III ;Cygnus IV ;Ferengi ;Forever World ;USS Fortuna : Captain Lansing's ship. ;Gamma Delta ;Gamma Origii ;Guardian of Forever ]] ; : Federation starship in the 2390s under command of Captain Wesley Crusher. ;Klingons ;Kreel :A race previously seen in Strike Zone. ;Luss ;Orions ;Rigelians ;Romulans ;Sindar ;Sindareen ;Starbase 86 ;Planet Vulcan ;Zetli Timeline ;2350s-60s ;2368 ;2390s ;25th century External link * Category:Audiobooks Category:Novels cs:Imzadi (román) de:Imzadi (Roman) fr:Imzadi (roman)